Talk:Vrtra
Ally Run, via pj shout surprisingly enough: 7x Bst, 2x Smn, few dd jobs, all lv90. To say the least quite a mess, but still a success - actual fight took about 15min, with multiple summons (2x at a time). Full moon Reviler's Helm dropped curiously enough (along with horn, 2x wool & 2x thread). Primarily Bst & Smn tanked, dd varied between adds & smns. In an organized setup @ lv90 with good discipline & control, I'd say this is fairly easy.--Endlesspath 07:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) =Trio= Did a trio, with much difficulty today, BST/DNC, BST/NIN, and SMN/RDM, all 99 with good gear. Use BST pets on Vrtra himself and the SMN was crowd control, either for the mobs summoned by Vrtra (BLM Skele, then WAR Skele, then Ghost was preference) or the mobs in the room. Bring tons of food and more than a few extra jugs. Dipper and Falcorr did the best and were constantly debuffing the mobs with Accuracy Down, Attack Down and Paralyze but be careful about hitting nearby mobs with their TP moves. Biggest danger was Cyclone Wing, with its extreme range and sleeping property. The other danger was it would knock us into blood aggro range, which is dangerous for that room. SMN was able to crowd control mobs well enough to allow resting, Convert, some safety but it was touch-and-go often. I would recommend a 4-person approach with 2 BSTs on Vrtra and the other 2 people on crowd control. --Ctownwoody 15:56, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Soloable Solo'd this today, 99MNK/49DNC. Tried using Trust NPCs at first, but Vrtra was able to charm me, they disappeared and as soon as Charm wore off, she aggroed and drew me back in, leaving me alone. Used Eminent Baghnakhs, Espial equip set, Vassal's Mantle, Brown Belt, Heed ring, Keen Ring, Ghillie Earring x2, Twilight torque, Thew bomblet. Dodge and Focus were kept up as much as possible, Perfect Counter every time the timer was up, Drain Samba in effect constantly, Chakra and Curing Waltz III as much as I possibly could, Shijin Spiral when I could afford to use the TP, used 1 Vile Elixir I happened to have on me, and also had Impetus up throughout when I could. Honestly, I would have used Hundred Fists, and I did, but that was pre-Charm. First 5 minutes of the fight were spent being drawn in constantly, me trying to pull out but couldn't see, then got slept and HF wore, but once I got a stable vantage point and wasn't being drawn into her stomach, I got charmed, and she was at 50% at that point. She regen'd to 100%, and I reengaged once Charm wore off, and just started wailing as much as possible. Never got below 400 HP except once she was below 3% health, at which point I opted for a Shijin Spiral hoping for the kill, but it only took her to 1%; once I killed her, however, a Hati and Lumieres that linked were attacking me from behind and I couldn't auto-target, and as a result, I got killed. Had I not WS'd and kept the TP to heal, I would have survived the entire encounter no problem at all. Final fight time was about 17 minutes going off when I used Hundred Fists, which was about 1-2 minutes into the initial fight, so 20 minutes overall. 2 threads, 2 wools, a horn, divine log, and crystal for my trouble. Not a bad day at the office. --Snojoex (talk) 07:17, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Solo'd as 99PUP/49DNC. SJ didn't really matter, since I didn't actually do anything. Used lv115 Tank Puppet. He pretty much creamed Vrtra. I just stood back and watched. Vrtra's pets didn't aggro my puppet and, of course, puppets are immune to charm. Took about 12 minutes total. Tried to stay far enough back to avoid AoEs, but still be able to watch/use JAs. Only got hit by Cyclone Wing right at the end, which put me to sleep. Puppet finished her off before I woke up and I just had to wait for a friendly neighborhood skeleton to notice I was asleep and give me a helping whack. -- 03:25, January 23, 2016 (UTC)